Problem: The matrices
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3 & -8 \\ a & 11 \end{pmatrix} \quad \text{and} \quad \begin{pmatrix} 11 & b \\ 4 & 3 \end{pmatrix}\]are inverses.  Enter the ordered pair $(a,b).$
Explanation: The product of the matrices is
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3 & -8 \\ a & 11 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 11 & b \\ 4 & 3 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 3b - 24 \\ 11a + 44 & ab + 33 \end{pmatrix}.\]We want this to be the identity matrix, so $3b - 24 = 0,$ $11a + 44 = 0,$ and $ab + 33 = 1.$  Solving, we find $(a,b) = \boxed{(-4,8)}.$